Memoires of Madness
The following are extracts from a book uncovered by authorities performing a raid on the lower-sections of Valley High Sanatorium, although these notes were more than enough to have the institution shutdown mysterious forces ensured that the case never made it to the public eye.. until now.. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ From the memoires of Doctor Foster, founder of Valley High and ex-member of the Royal Court. Subject A - Inferno Pendragon Inferno Pendragon was born to the mystical world of Avalon, an outcast due to his demonic appearance he would be subjected to cruelty as well as manipulation by forces his young mind could not possibly understand. Growing up under such circumstances it was inevitable that he would try to lash out at the world, like a beaten dog snapping at the heels of its master - yet like all dogs that bite he was destined to be put down.. It would take many years for Inferno's death to occur and in that time he grew to develop many delusions, one of his greatest was his false "love" for Red - the two psychotics, so desperate not to be alone, would hastily form a most fragile union and in their selfish lust they would produce a child that was destined to suffer under the rule of the mad.. Yet it was not purely Inferno's fault, his delusional mind knew no better, it was the fault of his so-called "friends" who encouraged his descent into madness - with smiles on their faces they let the poor creature believe he was happy, that he could somehow be "normal".. worse still some would call him a "hero" and his troubled mind latched onto the concept, like a small child, desperate to please.. yet never knowing how.. When Inferno's life finally ended many broke into tears, some would lose their minds, others would retreat to the shadows - such behavior is the result of their false reality shattering around them.. for even they had started to believe their own lies.. that they could become something more than mad.. of course, they could not.. When I heard of Inferno's death I was disappointed, he would of proven a challenging case - to cure his delusions would of required.. extreme measures.. such a pity.. Subject B - Red Red was born a simple girl, in fact I had helped to deliver her, from the moment I brought her into the world I knew she was destined to be one of my most promising subjects - she did not disappoint me, for even now she continues to bring me such joy.. indeed my quest to cure Red of her madness is perhaps an obsession.. yet what harm is there in that? I am a doctor.. it is my job to tend to my subjects.. now, onto the matter at hand.. Red would grow to become a powerful but angry woman, forever lashing out at the world yet never having good reason - like many she would try and blame her actions of past tragedy, such as the loss of her lover or the unwanted daughter they would produce, yet these were merely excuses for the bloodlust that was within her.. a psychosis that she would try so hard to control, yet be consumed by. Red would try to stop her murderous rage by forming a union with Inferno Pendragon, so desperate was her desire that she convinced herself she was in love - that she could somehow be a decent person again, rather than the savage beast she was, thus she gave birth to a second daughter and tried to raise her, yet she was clumsy and ill-equipped for the task.. her attempts to bring happiness to her daughter only causing her to suffer.. Thus as Red's false world fell down with the death of her "lover" she would revert back to the only things he knew, her rage - once again abandoning those she had claimed to care for she would carve a path of destruction in her wake, leaving so many broken or dead.. such reckless behavior is of course to be discouraged.. yet I would lie if I did not say I was somewhat pleased to see how many minds Red broke.. so many new subjects for me to study.. Soon I shall have to step in and shackle Red for her own good, yet I shall wait for now.. she still has use.. my pretty little Red.. so full of anger.. so full of hate.. I look forward to ending you. Subject C - Sangria Subject D - Murk Subject E - Equis Subject F - Rose Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:Little-Red